Nano Shinonome
Nano Shinonome is a robot created by Professor Shinonome (or simply Hakase). Nano lives with Hakase and manages the household. She is constantly being upgraded by Hakase without prior knowledge or approval. This leads to strange situations that Nano worries might reveal her android identity to others. Background ]] Nano is a robot created by Hakase, a 7-year-old professor. She is 1 year old in the start of Nichijou, but has the appearance of an average teenager. Nano lives with Hakase and Sakamoto. She is usually doing household chores like cleaning, laundry, and cooking. In the 2nd half of season, Nano starts to attend Tokisadame Highschool with the rest of the Nichijou cast (In the manga, she attends the school since the first chapters, with a flashback chapter about starting going school happening later.). Nano is self-conscious about the key in her back, but in the final episode, she realizes that this key is what makes her who she is, and decides to keep it (though Hakase installed the smaller "screw" she intended to replace the bigger one with anyway). While technically never born, her 'birthday' is March 7th. http://numahachi.tumblr.com/post/140624691989/on-nanos-birthday Appearance Nano has black hair and black eyes. Although she is only a 1-year-old, she has the average build and height of any other teenager. Nano sports a key in her back at the insistence of Hakase. The key is mostly useless and spins randomly or when Nano is embarassed. When the key is wound manually, it launches her big toe into the air. She is usually seen a bright red pull over with blue trousers when going casual, or a lavender T-shirt, a light blue dress and wooden sandals when doing household chores. When attending school, she wears the standard school uniform, though her particular uniform is tailor-made so as to allow her to put it on without removing the key on her back. Personality Nano acts like a reserved, shy, teenager with insecurities about being a robot around others. Nano acts like a caretaker to Hakase and Sakamoto, so her personality around them is very maternal around the Shinonome house. Nano acts kindly and properly to others in general, but her insecurities about being a robot usually has her fibbing about herself. She initially disliked the key in her back not only because it was inconvienient, but also because it is an dead giveaway to the fact that she is a robot. However, in the final episode, when Hakase offers to remove her key, she realizes that her key is part of what makes her who she is, so she decides to keep it. Relationships Hakase Although Nano is Hakase's creation and only 1 year old, Nano and Hakase have a mother/caretaker relationship. Hakase's usual child-like behavior has Nano acting like a mother to her and scolds her for it. Nano is also easily convinced by Hakase's never fulfilled promise of removing the key from Nano's back. For example, Hakase will promise to remove the key for an exchange of snacks, but Hakase usually finds a way out of her promise. Sakamoto Nano usually treats Sakamoto as an elder, but she sometimes treats Sakamoto like any other house cat, as well. Yuuko Aioi Yuuko's curiosity about Nano being a robot is intimidating for her at first, but when Yuuko tells her that "Nano is Nano" (implying that she likes her as an individual regardless of her artificial nature), Nano is relieved and positively surprised. At that point Nano invites Yuuko to visit the Shinonome Laboratory along with her friends whenever they want to. Abilities Hakase gave Nano many hidden abilities, but Nano herself usually learns about them the first time she uses them. One of Nano's special abilities is to dispense pastries. Nano's limbs also come off at random, at her great surprise every single time that she comes apart. Nano is usually unappreciative of and embarrassed by her mostly useless gifts. Here is a list of the functions that were seen so far: *A rollcake dispenser in her left arm (after some time, it became a fish cake dispenser). *A sweet bun dispenser in her forehead. *Her toes comes off easily, and has a USB flash drive concealed inside (its storage is 1GB). Her big toe in particular can be launched like a rocket when the key on her back is turned manually (This is actually the key's only purpose). *She has a digital watch built into her right arm; unlike her other functions, which are only activated by the Professor or by accident, Nano actually uses her (literal) wrist watch somewhat regularly. *Has an in-built cuckoo clock. When the clock rings, the cuckoo clock springs out of her forehead. *She has a gun installed in her hand, which fires soybeans instead of bullets. *Her right hand is rocket-propelled, but it usually flies off at random. It can fly for a very long time, and can travel very long distances: this was best shown when the fist was accidentally launched and flew around the town for a rather long time, only stopping after it hit Misato Tachibana on the head. *While the usual sign that someone isn't really human is that they don't have a belly button, it appears that Nano does have one based on brief glimpses during the anime. *She can throw something in an incredible speed. This was shown in Episode 7 when she threw the ball in an outstanding speed. Character songs *"Nano no Neji Mawashi Rhapsody" *"Nano no Ohirune Osentaku" *"Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu" *"Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomade mo" *"Tabidachi no Hi ni" Trivia *In the manga, Nano attended school from the beginning of the series as opposed to the anime where she enrolls halfway into the series. Image Gallery Nano Shinonome/Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nano